The Break-Up
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: this is how i think the break-up scene should have went. please review. very sad and very emotional


"The Break Up"

Note: So this is a one-shot of what I think should have happened in the break-up scene. I hope you guys feel the emotion as I did.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas.

Kurt: Please stop pretending like nothing's wrong.

Blaine: You're right. I have something to tell you. But we should really get home first.

Kurt: Sure. We just make a left here.

The two boys tell Rachel and Finn that they are heading home first. They are waved off by their friends as they turn around to leave.

After what felt like an eternity to Blaine, they both arrive at the front door of Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Kurt walks in first, followed by Blaine. Kurt throws his keys onto the counter and settles on the couch.

Blaine: You are so amazing Kurt. I hope you know that.

Kurt: Thank you. Now what did you wanna talk about?

Blaine: I've missed you so much over the course of the school year.

Kurt: I miss you too

Blaine: And you are just so amazing. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. I don't deserve you Kurt.

Kurt: Blaine, why does this sound like you're breaking up with me?

Blaine: that is the last thing I want to do Kurt. But I'm sure you'll end up breaking up with me.

Kurt: Never. Why would I break up with you?

Kurt takes Blaine's hand in both of his and places it close to his mouth.

Blaine: Because I cheated.

Blaine choked on the words he spoke and felt hopeless the moment Kurt drops his hand from his grasp.

Kurt: what?

Kurt's voice was inaudible. It was barely a squeak.

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: what?

Kurt's voice sounding clearer and louder now.

Blaine: Please don't get mad

Kurt: Don't get mad? Blaine I'm not mad! I'm hurt

Kurt now breaks into sobs in between his words.

Kurt: And you had the nerve to question me with Chandler? You thought you weren't good enough for me? What does that mean about me Blaine? What am I to you? Someone you could conveniently fool around with while I was in Ohio?

Blaine: You know that's not true.

Kurt: it may as well be. Whatever happened to talking huh? Talk to me, tell me you're unhappy but don't cheat on me

Kurt said with pain in his voice as he repeated Blaine's words to him.

Blaine: I was just very lonely and I felt like you were slipping away from me. You were skipping out phone dates and and I'm so sorry.

Kurt: I'm sorry if I was too busy preparing a life for both of us here. Apparently, while I've been building a future for us here, you've been fooling around with whomever Tom, Dick and Harry.

Blaine: I never meant to hurt you.

Kurt: Am I smiling right now? Can't you tell I'm hurt? I'm sobbing in front of you for God's sake. You don't think I've had temptations? This is New York Blaine. There are gay bars with go-go dancers. I could have easily done what you did but I held myself back. I stopped myself because I honored and treasured what we had. I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to trust me, the way I trusted you. I wanted you to love me the way I loved you.

Blaine: lovED?

Kurt: I don't know what to think anymore.

Blaine: You said you would never say goodbye to me.

Kurt: You said I was the love of your life. You were the only boy that has ever made me feel wanted and loved. You were the Christian to my Satine. You picked me up when I was at my lowest. You showed me that I was worth something. But what you did *sobs* you stepped over all of that and made me feel like this was all a huge lie; a joke. It feels like I made this all up in my head and that you didn't really feel that way about me. It's my fault really. I fell for you instantly like the idiot that I am. You were being charming and dapper and I thought that maybe you were different. You were the perfect match for me. But I guess you have a few more matches out there don't you. I could never do that to you because I loved you too much. I guess it's too much to ask the same from you.

Blaine: Kurt I don't know what else to say.

Kurt: There's nothing more left TO say.

Blaine: Kurt I don't want us to end like this.

Kurt: Well too bad it did.

NOTE: I hope I made a few readers tear up a little bit. I really tried to give the two a proper break up scene because they didn't get enough screen time for a proper break-up. Please review!


End file.
